The Titanic Rewritten
by Bethiie
Summary: This is my first ever story on fanfiction. This is my version of the titanic with new characters and modified characters. The story is written through the eyes of a modified Rose who is now named Felicity Ariaana Covington. Who is traveling with others.


December 14th 1904, the year of the dragon. I could feel the mid morning breeze brush lightly against my delicate skin. My auburn hair was swept from my face as I sprinted up the dock. I was desperate to make it onto the ship in time, before the pilot ladder was detached from the ship's deck. Just in time, I launched myself through the air, managing to grab the rails of the boat. As I was about to lose my grip, Lottie caught me. I gave a huge smile and I wrapped my hands firmly around her arms as she hauled me onto the deck of the ship.  
"Wow! That was lucky!" she exclaimed.  
" I know" I replied.  
I let out a huge sigh of relief as I finally found my balance. I gasped for breath as I was stunned in to silence as I examined my surroundings. I could see far out beyond the ocean seas. But when I swirled round I almost fainted. I gazed at the large wonder in front of me. The Titanic. The sight was a beauty.  
"Felicity, Felicity Arianna Covington!" I was banished from my dream world when I repeatedly heard my name being called out. I turned to find my grandmother hobbling towards me just a few feet away. "Felicity Covington, where on earth have you been?" she groaned. I grumbled and trudged over to her.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"I said where have you been?" she repeated. I stuttered and grumbled again.  
"Don't you grumble at me missus. Now look at the state of you." she continued reaching out to smooth the collar of my jacket and the skirt of my dress. "I'm sorry, I was distracted while walking here." I stared at my feet.  
"Well here is your key" she informed me, reaching out her hand to pass me a shiny silver key. "Room 101, upper class. Be there in exactly half 20 minutes. Meanwhile you are welcome to explore to explore the ship." I didn't reply as I stared at the polished oak floor. I then looked up to find she was scurrying off into the distance.

After channelling through many ideas I decided to explore the ship's deck and discover what it had to offer. Dawdling up the right isle of the ship, I spotted Lottie leaning over the rear of the end of the boat. I crept over to her. Lightly I gave her ribs a little squeeze. She flinched. Turning to face me, she giggled.  
"Oh! I thought you were someone else" she laughed. I joined in. "Isn't the view stunning" she sighed. I looked out in the direction she was looking out to and saw the beautiful view she was examining and immediately understood her. The sun was setting far out on the horizon.  
"Come on" I said tugging at her arm. "Let's go explore." She stumbled as I dragged her off into the interior part of the ship.

With great force, I pushed open a pair of tall, glass double doors. I gasped as we stepped directly into a small parlour. The walls were painted in an off-white colour and the floor was tiled with pure white stone. In the centre of the room was a sofa with golden arm rests and two matching chairs circled around an oval shaped glass table with a gilded frame. An elegant archway led to another room which was a slightly larger sitting room with a few more chairs and couches. The walls were painted cranberry red. There was also a grand piano in the left corner. I turned myself to face the wall behind me and saw 3 sets of double doors. Noticing a sign that labelled 101- 111, I gestured Lottie towards a set of double doors bordered with beaming white crafted wood.

I led Lottie through the double doors and asked her politely to keep an eye out for room 101. The first door on our immediate left had golden plated numbers stating 101. "Aha" I shrieked, "Here we go room 101" my voice gradually faded. I produced a silver key from my right pocket and wedged the key into the brass lock of the door and turned the key until it clicked. My face lit up with excitement and I pushed open the door. I was immediately entranced. We entered a small circular room, with white walls and a rich ruby red carpet. There were three doors leading off in different directions. I floated over to an oak door and pushed down on the latch. The room was an unusual hexagon shape; the walls were painted a variety of rich colours. The colours were made up of ruby red, royal purple, and an icy sapphire blue. There were two more doors either side of the room. Three beds were organized throughout the room. Each bed had a trunk on the end, a porthole above it, and a nightstand. Keen to explore further, I turned the knob on the door to the right, I discovered that it led to a small wash room. The walls were pale pink and fluffy towels and rugs surrounded the room. A large crystal basin was sat upon the sleek counter top; a silver faucet was positioned over it. There was also a round tub that stood on gold feet and a toilet was fixed to the wall and was polished a golden colour.  
"Lissie, Lissie! Come quickly!" called a delighted voice. I dashed out the door and noticed a slight gap in the door that was situated to the left of the room and I darted through the door and I instantly froze into astonishment. I swirled round noting every aspect of the room. For what I was surrounded by was a large room of pine coated wardrobes and two full length mirrors and a dressing table. I was amazed.  
"Could this get any better?" I exclaimed.  
"Good question" agreed Lottie.  
After a few more minutes of observing this wonderful room, I departed and went back to the main bedroom. I wandered over to the bed centred in between the other two beds, picking up my suitcase on the way, which had been placed in the room's centre, and chose that very bed. I set my luggage upon the trunk at the end of the bed. Then I sprawled myself upon the bed. The bed itself was magnificent. It was covered in soft white sheets and a comforter that was deed lavender and lined with silver. "It's like a dream." I whispered, taking my things and separating them between the trunk, the nightstand and my share of the wardrobes in the dressing room.

Just then, the door opened and my Grandmother and parents walked in.  
"Ladies, get dressed in your formal dresses, we shall be attending the captains dinner tonight." Grandmother instructed.  
"Yes ma'am." I said, and went back to my trunk  
''Oh wow. The captain's dinner I feel so honoured and privileged" Lottie whispered to me.  
Giggling I pulled out a long silky sapphire halter neck dress and placed it upon the bed. After I had carefully changed into it, I sat at the vanity table in the next room and opened a sheen, polished wooden box and took out some glistening pure white pearls. I placed them around my neck and after fiddling with the hook I stood up admiring myself in the mirror. With a brush, I combed through my auburn hair and quickly applied some clear lip gloss. I felt like a princess and was set to go. I turned to Lottie's direction and admired her ruby red, strapless dress that fell just below her knees. I spotted an emerald diamond that hung by a chain, which was dangling around her delicate neck. Her eyes met mine.  
"I'm ready" she exclaimed, and together we stepped out into the entrance hall of room 101.

Gathered there were my grandma and mother. They paused as they saw us and commented on how beautiful we looked. "You girls look lovely." My mother, Gwyneth, said. She was dressed in a longer, green dress made of taffeta.  
"Indeed they do." smiled my grandma, instructing me to lean down so she could retie the bow in my hair.  
"Thank you" Lottie and I said at the same time. We quietly giggled. "Ready?" asked Lottie.  
"Indeed I am" I said, my blue dress hung around my frame elegantly. Together we walked to the captain's dining room.

We were led to an elevator which escorted us to a long corridor. We silently floated up the corridor and through the large oak archway. I almost stumbled over as I gasped for breath, as I caught sight of the debonair stairway in front of me. A set of wide elegant steps stood in front of me guiding downwards. As we wandered over to the steps and started to carefully step down the staircase, taking one step at a time. I noticed that my father had not yet showed. Sounding very curious I asked ''Mother, where is papa at this moment?'' who was standing directly to my right. ''I believe he went to the laundry room to tuxedo ironed'' she replied. ''Oh'' I said as I glanced up at her. I sped up my pace until I had caught up with Lottie who had been walking slightly behind my grandmother but just ahead of me.  
''You look very grand'' I remarked with a light smile on my face. She turned to look at me and nodded looking very thankful. ''Thank you'' she replied.


End file.
